Quinn Puckerman
Quinn Celesete Puckerman (née Fabray) born September 7th is an American actress, businesswoman and television personality. In her televison venture, Puckerman has appeared on her family's reality television series, Keeping Up With The Puckermans. Early Life Puckerman was born in Lima, Ohio. She is the second daughter of Judy (née Jones) and Russell Fabray. She has Russian ancestroy from both of her parents. Puckerman was pregnant, by now husband, Noah Puckerman, at age 16. Durning her pregnancy her father had an affair and later, her parents seperated. In an interview for Cosmopolitan Magazine, she revealed: "Quite a bit changed after that,” she says. "At that age, you don't see mortality in your parents." The affair caused her parent's relationship to fall apart, and they decided to separate, which was devastating for her and her older sister. "I had to play therapist to my family... be the glue." She pauses, then says, "Those kinds of things I'm not ready to speak about yet." She is also very private with her personal life prior to fame. Family After attending Yale University, she rekindled her romace with former boyfriend and then/now rockstar, Noah Puckerman. The two found fame at about the same time. "It was fate," says the Mrs. After getting custody of their first child, Beth Taylor, the two settled down in a wedding ceremony covered by OK! Magazine. Soon after, Quinn Puckerman was expecting their second child, whom they named Dawn ______. Their third child, Hazel Katherine, was born three years later. Born a little over a year later, Grace Kelly was born. The Puckerman's had their first set of twins born two years later, Amber Elizabeth and Lola Avery. The next set of twins, Evelyn and Noah Jr., were born after Amber and Lola turned two. It has been widely known that Noah and Quinn kept having kids because they wanted a boy, which Noah Puckerman Jr. fulfilled their wish. Personal Life Puckerman hosted the GLAAD Media Award on June 2, 2023 in San Fransisco. Her high school friends, Santana Lopez and Finn Hudson hosted them on March 24, 2023 in New York City. Following Lopez's tradition of auctioning off kisses to an audience member, she raised $5,500. In 2015, she underwent nose surgery to repair her deviated septum which was the result of a blow to the nose when she was fourteen. Puckerman's Twitter account was hacked on December 18, 2019 and had started many trending topics. The hacker also got into her personal email, and the hacker started leaking songs, scripts and episodes. Puckerman worked with The Trevor Project in 2012 to raise money in honor of her birthday. After promising to match donations, she and her fans raised over $26,000. Using her Tumblr account as a starting point, Puckerman released her website You Me & Charlie on December 12, 2021. Along with help from several other contributors, she writes and collects posts, which subjects vary from music, art, fashion, and daily inspiration. Vanity Fair has complimented the site, stating that the site is "full of sunshine, optimism, and pretty people". She has also been known to use her Tumblr account to encourage fans to donate to several organizations, such as 826LA and the Wildlife Waystation. Career Coming soon...